Are You Still Mine?
by Aishou
Summary: Rowen made a mistake but can Sage push aside his pride and forgive him? Contains Shounen Ai(malemale relationships) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. So please don't sue me I don't have any money so it wouldn't be worth it! Warning: Contains Yaoi, if you are not comfortable with this then leave.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Are You Still Mine?  
  
By: Aishou  
Part One  
  
Sage cautiously walked up to the door of Rowen's new apartment. Am I doing the right thing? Sage asked himself as he raised his hand and knocked softly on the door. Well, no turning back now.  


* * *

Rowen stiffened at the sound of the knock at the door. His heart leapt in his chest. Could it be Sage? Rowen thought as his heart began to beat wildly. But suddenly his face fell. Every time someone had knocked on the door in the last few weeks Rowen's heart would leap in his chest, thinking that it could be Sage. But every time he opened the door it wasn't Sage. Rowen was brought out of his daydreams by the sound of someone pounding on the door. Rowen slowly made his way towards the door. He stopped and took in a deep breath before opening the door. He put his hand on the doorknob and turned it.  
  
"Hello," Rowen said as he pulled the door open.  
  
Sage's breath caught in his throat. Before him stood Rowen wearing his favorite pair of black jeans, fitting tightly to his slim legs and hips. He was wearing a deep blue tank top despite the cold weather outside. Rowen reached up and ran his hand through his hair trying in vain to make it neat. But that one lock of blue hair kept falling in his eyes. Sage had to fight against the urge to reach over and pull it out of his eyes.  
  
Rowen was taken by surprise when he had opened the door and found Sage standing there. He was dressed in a nice pair of khaki pants and what looked to be a silk shirt, covered by his black leather coat. Rowen stood staring at Sage with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Hello Rowen," Sage said as he took in the sight of Rowen standing there looking at him with his mouth open. "May I come in?" He asked with a hopeful note in his voice.  
  
Rowen moved aside and motioned for Sage to enter hi apartment. Sage glanced around the apartment and suddenly caught site of something familiar. As he moved closer to the couch Sage realized that it was a picture of him and Rowen. Could it be that Rowen had missed Sage as much as he had missed him? No, if fact he'd probably already found someone new. Sage picked up some papers that were laying on the couch and put them aside. He then sat down and thought about what he should say to Rowen.  
  
Rowen had been dreaming of the day that Sage would come to his apartment for weeks and now that he was here Rowen didn't know what to say to the man across the living room.  
  
"So what brings you here," Rowen asked hoping that the anxiety in his stomach didn't show in his voice. His heart was pounding in his ears.  
  
Sage shifted in his seat and brought his eyes up to meet Rowen's. Sage wanted to run across the room and pull the other man close to him and never let him go again.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to return some of your things that you left behind. Had the feeling that you would be missing some of these," Sage said as he held up the box in his hands for Rowen to take. Rowen reached over and took the box into his shaky hands and set it down next to the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Thanks," Rowen said as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. How do I tell him that I'm sorry? Rowen wondered as he picked at the hem of his blue tank top.  
  
"Sage...." Rowen began.  
  
"Don't Rowen," Sage said as those violet eyes that had once looked at him with love and passion now looked at Rowen with hatred and anger.  
  
"It's too late," Sage said.  
  
"I know it is Sage," Rowen said his voice thick with emotion. "I made a mistake, and I want to say I'm sorry but how can I when you're being so pigheaded about it." He said as he eyes filled with anger and tears threatened to spill over. He clenched his fists at his sides.  
  
"Me, being pigheaded!" Sage with the surprise showing in his voice. "How about you going around kissing everyone behind my back!" Sage said the level of his voice rising with every word.  
  
"It was only one person and only one time! I don't even know why I did it!" Rowen yelled back. Gods, everything was going wrong. This was not the way it wanted it to end.  
  
"Good-bye Rowen," Sage said as he got up from his chair and opened the door. A tear rolled down Sage's face as he glanced back at Rowen's door. All he wanted to do was run back in there and kiss Rowen's soft lips. Sage sighed and walked away.  
  
Rowen smacked his head against the wall. Why did I have to yell? Rowen thought as he walked over to the window and looked out at the sky.  
  
"I'm sorry Seiji," Rowen said out loud to himself as he watched his love exit the building. A great sense of loss washed over him. His only love had just slipped through his fingers again.  
  
"For everything."  
  
End part one 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I am not making any money on this so please don't sue me, it isn't worth it. Warning: Contains Yaoi if you don't feel comfortable with this then leave.  
  
Are You Still Mine?  
  
By Aishou   
Part 2  
  
Sage exited the apartment building and made his way towards the subway.  
  
Sage had been waiting for weeks for an excuse to see Rowen, and when he had found the stash of Rowen's stuff shoved in the back of his closet, Sage's heart had leapt with joy. Sage had spent many sleepless nights trying to figure out what to say to Rowen. But everything had come out wrong. How he longed to run back into the building and pull Rowen into his arms and kiss that smooth pale skin.  
  
"Touma."

* * *

Rowen pulled the box that Sage had brought, up into his lap. He began to shift through the stuff. Inside were some of Rowen's favorite books. There were also old shirts of his. Rowen picked up one peculiar looking book and opened it. The book held pictures of Rowen and Sage together. Rowen couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. Rowen slowly flipped through the book, reliving all the memories as he looked at all the pictures through blurry eyes. The pictures brought back the pain of what Rowen had lost that night when he had kissed Mia. He had lost all of his friend's trust and Sage's love. Rowen rested his head in his hands as he relived that night.

* * *

Rowen walked through the door quietly hoping not to disturb anyone in the house. He glanced over at the clock. It was three o'clock in the morning. Man, was he hungry. Rowen quietly made his was to the kitchen and was startled to find Mia sitting at the kitchen table staring at a bowl of now cold rice. Rowen moved closer and realized that Mia was crying. Rowen stopped to think for a moment. I don't think Mia's ever cried before, Rowen thought as he placed his hands softly on her shaking shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" Rowen asked his concern showing his deep blue eyes.  
  
"Oh Rowen, you scared me," Mia said as she looked up at him. Rowen began to rub the back of her neck trying to get her to relax.  
  
"What's wrong Mia?" Rowen asked as he stopped rubbing her back to pull up her chin so that he could see her face.   
  
"You're crying Mia!" Rowen said stilled shocked at the idea that someone as strong as Mia could cry. He took a tissue out of the box on the table and began to wipe away the tears from her face.  
  
"Don't be so shocked, Rowen," She said a smile breaking through her tears. Rowen reached out and brushed away the new flow of tears from Mia's face.  
  
"Oh, Rowen," Mia said as she threw herself into Rowen's arms. "I feel so lost," She said with a forlorn sound in her voice.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right Mia, I'm her for you. Don't cry," Rowen said as he rubbed her back in comforting motions trying to get her to stop shaking.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what's bothering you," Rowen asked his eyes soft with compassion.  
  
"I miss Anubis so much," Mia said as she rested her head in the hollow of Rowen's neck. Rowen leaned down and softly kissed the top of Mia's head. Mia brought up her head and looked into Rowen's eyes. Before Rowen could do anything her lips were on his and Rowen reflexively kissed Mia back.  
  
"Rowen?" a voice came from the stairs startling Rowen. He quickly pushed Mia away but it was too late. Sage was standing in the doorway with a look of complete shock on his face. Suddenly he turned and sprinted up the stairs.  
  
"No, Sage! Come back," Rowen shouted as he stood up and ran up the stairs after Sage knocking down several chairs in the process.

* * *

After that night Rowen had decided to move out of the house that all five Ronins had shared for three years. Rowen couldn't live in the same house with Sage and see that look of hurt in Sage's blue-violet eyes when they made contact with his deep blue ones.  
  
Rowen closed the photo album and got up from the couch. He walked into his room and crawled under the covers of his bed. Rowen pulled the sheets up around him in a protective cocoon and tried desperately to will the memories away so that he could get some sleep.

* * *

Sage leaned back in his seat on the subway. He let out his breath in a long sigh. He missed Rowen so much. There was a huge hole in Sage's life where Rowen's love should have been.  
  
Sage needed someone to talk to. The only one who knew about him and Rowen was Cye. Maybe Cye would know what to do to get Rowen back. Sage thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep on the subway.  
  
End Part 2  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do   
I make any sort of profit on this story. So PLEASE don't   
sue me, it wouldn't be worth your time. Warning:   
Contains strong shonen ai, if this bothers you then   
leave.  
  
  
  
Are You Still Mine?  
Part Three by Ivy  
  
  
Sage woke up with a jerk as the subway pulled to a   
stop. Sage looked around and realized that this was his   
stop so he jumped out of his seat and barely made it out   
the doors.  
  
He strolled quietly down the streets thinking about   
Rowen. After tonight Sage knew that Rowen still wanted   
him but he wasn't sure if was ready to forgive him. His   
pride also stood in his way, which he hated more now then  
ever before.  
  
Sage looked up at the crystal clear night sky. The   
streets were deserted and there was a soft breeze   
blowing, whispering sweet words in Sage's ear. Sage sat   
down on the curb of the sidewalk and looked up at the   
constellations in the sky. As he picked out some   
constellations that he knew, he was engulfed by a memory   
of one night quite like this one.  
  
******  
  
It was a clear summer night and he and Rowen were   
sitting outside by the lake talking and occasionally   
stealing a kiss or two under the moonlight.   
  
"Do you see that there," Rowen asked as he pointed   
at the sky.  
  
"Where?" Sage blushed. He could never see anything   
in the stars like Rowen could. Rowen took his face in   
his hands and turned towards where he had pointed.   
  
"Right there," He said watching Sage as he searched   
the sky.  
  
"You mean the ladle thingy?" Sage asked grateful   
that it was dark and Rowen couldn't see how red his   
usually pale face was.  
  
"Yes," Rowen said, his warm breath brushing against   
Sage's ear. Sage turned to face Rowen and leaned in.   
Their lips brushed lightly at first but harder as the   
kiss grew more intense. Sage's lips parted and Rowen   
slipped his tongue. After a few moments they broke apart  
and sat holding one another for what seemed like an   
eternity at the time, but now it felt like it was only a   
few seconds of love in this world of pain that Sage was   
now living in without Rowen.  
  
Ever since then Rowen would take Sage out on clear   
nights to show him the stars, and to spend time alone   
with his lover.  
  
Sage stood up and shook his head as if he could just  
toss aside the memories that dwelled in the back of his   
brain, coming out at the worst of times, almost as if   
they were trying to tear Sage apart from the inside.   
Sage pushed the thoughts aside and continued his walk   
home.  
  
******  
  
Rowen rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock   
next to his bed. *Jeez, I've only slept for two hours*   
Rowen thought as he got up and walked to the kitchen for   
a snack. He stood in front of his refrigerator, looking   
for somethingto eat. He was about to reach in for   
something when the phone rang. Rowen walked over to pick   
it up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Rowen?" Sage's voice cam from the other side of the  
line.  
  
******  
  
Sage his key turned in the door and quietly stepped   
in. He was surprised to find a light on in the kitchen.   
He made his way over and did a double take when he saw   
Mia was there.  
  
Mia was startled when she heard someone enter the   
kitchen, but she knew who it was.   
  
"Hi Sage," Mia said as she stared at her hands,   
folded on the table. "How did everything at Rowen's go?"   
She asked, looking up in time to catch the look of   
surprise on his face. She smiled slightly at the   
questioning look he gave her.  
  
"How...how did you know?" Sage asked as he pulled   
out a chair and sat down.  
  
"Cye told me everything. You're not mad are you?"   
She asked with pleading eyes, asking to be forgiven.  
  
"It wasn't his fault."  
  
"What wasn't?" Sage asked, already guessing her   
answer.  
  
"The kiss," She said, as she looked him straight   
in the eye. "I kissed him because I was lonely and   
needed someone to comfort me. He only kissed back   
because he knew how I was feeling inside."  
  
Sage thought for a moment, then realized that what   
Mia was saying was the truth, that the kiss had meant   
nothing to either of them.  
  
"What should I do now?" He asked desperately as he   
smacked himself on the forehead.  
  
"Call him," Mia said simply. Sage looked up and   
stared at her like she had two heads on her shoulders.  
  
"It's not that simple." He said.  
  
"Yes it is," Mia said as she walked over and handed   
him the phone. She then walked out of the kitchen and   
up the stairs, leaving Sage to his own thoughts. He   
slowly punched in Rowen's number. The phone rang a   
couple of times before he picked up.  
  
"Hello."  
  
  
  
End Part Three.  
Was it good? Did it suck?  
PLEASE tell me what you think. Write me at Ivy1032@aol.com  
Thanks so much for reading!=Þ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I make any profit off this story. So please don't sue me, it wouldn't be worth your time. WARNING: Contains strong Shounen Ai, if you are uncomfortable with this than leave.  
  
Are You Still Mine?  
By Ivy Part Four  
  
  
  
Rowen walked across the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Rowen?" Sage said with uncertainty in his voice.  
  
"S...Sage?" Rowen asked, amazed and surprised to hear Sage's voice on the other end of the line.  
  
"Rowen, we need to talk."  
  
"But Sage it's two in the morning," Rowen said as he sat down on the couch. He noticed a picture frame on the floor. He sighed as he saw the picture held inside. It was taken last summer down by the lake. Both he and Sage were shirtless and in their swimming trunks. Sage was sitting behind him with his arms wrapped tight around his waist. A lonely tear slipped down Rowen's pale cheek.  
  
"Please Touma, it's important." Sage said with a note of urgency on his voice. Rowen was shocked to hear Sage call him by his Japanese name. He had stopped going by that name years ago, and Sage only used it in the tenderest moments shared between the two of them. So he figured that Sage had something really important to tell him.  
  
"Okay Sage, we can talk," Rowen let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding.  
  
"Meet me at Laurence Park by the lake," Sage said in a hurry.  
  
"When?" Rowen asked but was answered only by the dial tone of the phone.  
  
Rowen walked into his room and pulled on a pair of black jeans and a soft blue sweater, almost perfectly matching his hair. He walked over to his mirror and ran a brush through his hair. He tried unsuccessfully to straighten it. He sighed and put the brush down. *Why am I going along with this? I'll probably just get hurt even more* Rowen thought as he angrily pulled on his coat. *I'm doing this because maybe Sage will take me back into his arms* Rowen snorted. *What am I kidding myself. He probably already has someone new* Rowen held back a sob as he locked the door to his apartment and made his way out into the dark night.  
  
As Rowen pulled open the door of the building, cold air rushed into his face, taking his breath away for a moment. He turned and quickly made his way towards the park.  
  
Sage stood by the lake watching his breath swirl around his face. As Sage watched Rowen walk towards him, he suddenly became very nervous. *How am I going to tell him how I feel?* Sage asked himself as he let his eyes run over Rowen's broad chest and slim legs. His eyes cam to rest on his soft lips, as he tried to bring to memory the way they felt beneath his.  
  
Rowen caught his gaze and stared into his blue-violet eyes. Seeing pain and longing hidden in their depths.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Rowen asked as he began to nervously bite his bottom lip.  
  
"Must we talk?" Sage asked as he lifted Rowen's chin and lost himself in his eyes. Sage leaned down and captured Rowen's lips with his own. Rowen was to shocked at first to respond to the kiss but as his confusion cleared he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Sage in closer. Sage suddenly pulled and blushed deeply across his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry, I...shouldn't have..." Rowen silenced Sage with a finger to his lips.  
  
"I love you Seiji." Rowen said, passion filling his blue eyes. With those words Sage pulled Rowen to his chest and wrapped his arms around him and held him in a tight embrace.  
"I love you too, Touma." Sage brushed his cheek against Rowen's silky and breathed in Rowen's scent. Rowen brought up his face and brushed his lips lightly across Sage's.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sage brought his finger to Rowen's lips.  
  
"Shh, it's okay," And with that Sage replaced his finger with his lips.  
  
The rest of the night they caught up with what had happened in each other's lives over the past few weeks. Rowen pointed out more constellations to Sage, giving a little history behind each of them. But Sage still managed to get him to shut up for awhile with a few passionate kisses.  
  
Sage picked up of the boxes lying around Rowen's apartment and carried it out to the van. After he and Rowen had made up, he had bagged Rowen to move back in with him and the other Ronins, and finally he had given in laughing the whole way. Rowen had never seen Sage beg for anything before. Sage loved the way that Rowen's eyes lit up when he laughed.  
  
"Hurry up Rowen!" Sage said as he walked out the door with another box.  
  
"Coming!" He yelled back, his voice full of laughter. Rowen picked up the picture of him and Sage and hugged it tight against his chest. He had never realized how much Sage had meant to him till he had almost lost him. Rowen sighed and carefully placed the photo in the last cardboard box waiting to be taken down. He taped it shut and picked it up. Just as Rowen reached the door he glanced back at the empty apartment. He had spent so many lonely nights here and he was happy to be leaving and going back to be with his friends and lover. He closed the door behind him and hoped that the next person to live there had better luck then he had.  
  
  
Finish  
::sniff:: How was that for an ending? I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Thank you so much to those people who told me how good this story was, because without you I probably would never have finished this story. My next story will be about Cye and Kento. Thanks for reading!! E-mail me with comments at Ivy1032@aol.com   



End file.
